Shabondama
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = Best! Morning Musume 2 |Japanese = シャボン玉 |released = July 30, 2003 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, Single V (VHS/DVD), digital download |recorded = 2003 |length = 12:15 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = AS FOR ONE DAY 18th Single (2003) |Next = Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ 20th Single (2003) }} Shabondama (シャボン玉; Soap Bubbles) is the 19th single by Morning Musume. The single was released in both limited and regular editions; the limited coming in special packaging and with fifteen photo cards, one of each member. The single reached #2 on the Oricon charts and charted for eighteen weeks, selling 151,104 copies. "Shabondama" ranked as the #64 single for 2003. This is the first Morning Musume single to feature sixth generation members Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina. Tracklist thumb|220px|right|Shabondama (MV) CD #Shabondama #Namida ni wa Shitakunai (涙にはしたくない; I Don't Want This to Cause Tears) #Shabondama (Instrumental) Single V #Shabondama #Shabondama (Utae! Shabondama Version) (シャボン玉 (唄え! シャボン玉 バージョン); Sing! Shabondama Version) #Making of (メイキング映像) Featured Members *1st gen: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi *2nd gen: Yaguchi Mari *4th gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa *6th gen (Debut): Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina Concert Performances ;Shabondama *Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de NON STOP!" *Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Hatsu Kouen ~Sakura Saku~ - Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Morning Musume Otome Gumi ~Otome Chikku~ - Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan *Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ TV Performances *2003.06.29 27 Hour TV *2003.07.20 Hello! Morning *2003.07.21 Hey! Hey! Hey! Music Champ *2003.07.25 MUSIC STATION *2003.07.27 Hello! Morning *2003.07.31 Utaban *2003.08.01 FUN *2003.08.02 CDTV *2003.08.29 GIRL POP FACTORY *2003.08.30 Pop Jam *2003.10.03 MUSIC STATION Special *2003.12.03 FNS Kayousai *2003.12.26 MUSIC STATION Super Live *2003.12.31 CDTV Single Information ;Shabondama *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, & Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi *Strings: Gen Ittetsu Strings *Trumpet: Nishimura Koji, Kowata Mitsukuni, Okumura Sho *Trombone: Murata Yoichi *Tenor Sax: Yamamoto Takuo *Guitar: Koji *Chorus: Inaba Atsuko, Tsunku **Main Vocal: Tanaka Reina **Minor Vocals: Takahashi Ai and Kago Ai ;Namida ni wa Shitakunai *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, & Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke *Chorus: Morning Musume Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 151,104 Videos File:モーニング娘。『シャボン玉』 (唄え！シャボン玉バージョン)|Shabondama (Utae! Shabondama Version) File:『シャボン玉』解説！（藤本美貴）|Fujimoto Miki comment (2012) Trivia *6th Generation member Fujimoto Miki gives a comment about the single on YouTube. *After filming the dance shot, all the members fell in the water because of tiredness. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project (VHS), Hello! Project (DVD), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Shabondama, Namida ni wa Shitakunai Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:2003 Singles Category:Morning Musume Debuts Category:15 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2003 DVDs Category:2003 Single Vs Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Gold Certification Category:2003 VHSs it:Shabondama